Miyuki Tezuka
Kamen Rider Raia is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the series revolves around. His true identity is Miyuki Tezuka and is portrayed by Hassei Takano, who later portrayed Ichimonji Hayato/Kamen Rider 2 in the movie Kamen Rider the First and Kamen Rider the Next. This also makes him one of the few actors to play two different Riders in two different series/movies. Kamen Rider Raia's name and appearance are derived from the Latin word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for Rajiformes & Raja, the genuses that relates to Rays and Skates. Fictional character biography Tezuka is a very accurate fortune-teller that believes in predestination. He fights to stop the Rider war and change their fates, similar to Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tezuka is among the few honorable and noble Riders in the series. Though he was given the left Survive card, he gave it to Kamen Rider Knight, even though that could have made him stronger. Tezuka was not the original deck holder that was chosen to become a Rider. The real chosen one was Yuichi Saito , an excellent pianist and dear friend to Tezuka, who had lost his ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands and ruined his ability to play. Kanzaki later appeared before Yuichi to offer the restoration of his hands if he becomes a Rider, but Yuichi refused and was eaten by the monster Guldthunder as a result. Taking the Card Deck, Tezuka later contracted Evildiver and became a Rider to avenge his friend by ending the Rider War. While at a square performing Coin Fortune Telling, Tezuka notices Ren and reads his future before revealing himself as a Rider. Though he overpowered Knight but not intent on dealing the deathblow, Raia is shocked with Knight's suicidal counterattack. But after the fight, Tezuka tells Ren that he cannot win the Rider War because of the doubt in his heart. After seeing a vision of Knight being defeated by Kamen Rider Gai, Tezuka prods at Ren to know the truth behind him when he meets Shinji, who also intends to stop the fighting among the Riders. Tezuka aids Ryuki and Knight in dealing with Gai before he (Gai) is killed off by Ohja. Raia died in the TV series during a fight against Ohja. When Ohja performed his Final Vent against Ryuki, Raia pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead. He died shortly afterwards due to his wounds. Being a very accurate fortune teller, he probably knew that Ryuki is better off being the one to stop the Rider war while Knight was better off with the Survive card. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Tezuka was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and was seen doing tarot readings on the corner of the street. Tezuka's role in the 13 Riders special was slightly altered from the TV series. He was friends with Ren and had once loved Eri Aikawa, Ren's girlfriend. Though he became a Rider to help Aikawa, he still felt that the war between the Riders should be stopped. During the special, Raia was killed by Kamen Rider Verde and was the first Rider expelled from the Rider War. Kamen Rider Raia Kamen Rider Raia *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 10km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Punching Power': 200AP *'Kicking Power': 300AP Raia is a melee-based fighter. Using his Evil Visor mounted on the left forearm of the Rider as a small shield. Raia can use his Swing Vent to summon a whip. Alternately, he can use his Copy Vent which can copy an opponent’s weapon. His Final Vent Hide Venom allows him to ride on Evildiver's back and ram into an opponent. Kamen Rider Raia Survive Kamen Rider Raia Survive ( は 生き残れる RAIA 仮面ライダー Kamen Raida RAIA Sabaibu) is the Raia's final form, does not appear in the series and movie (just in the concept art). It is shown that Raia's Visor (Evil Visor-Zwei). *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 99kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 70km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Maximum Jump Height': 63m *'Punching Power': 300AP *'Kicking Power': 450AP Contract Monster Evildiver: Modeled after a ray, Evildiver was originally the contract Monster of Kamen Rider Raia. It later came into the possession of Kamen Rider Ohja'' when it tried to avenge it's master in vain. Together with ''Venosnaker and Metalgelas, became one of the building blocks of the composite Monster Genocider. In the concept art, Evildiver had a Survive Form called Exodiver that never appeared in the series. Advent Deck Raia File:Sting_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. File:Sting_Swing_Vent.jpg|*'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Conjures the copy of an opponent's weapon. File:Sting_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Raia rides on Evildiver's back and rams into an enemy. raiasurv.jpg Raia sur.jpg Survive *'Survive Shippu': Upgrades Raia to Survive Form and get back Evildiver form Ouja. Never used. *'Advent '(AP: 6000): Summons Exodiver. Never used. *'Final Vent '(AP: 8000): Executes Sting Venom. Raia rides on Exodiver's back and sting electric into an enemy. Never used. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heroes